I Could Not Ask For More
by TowMondler
Summary: Monica and Chandler's trip into parenthood
1. Everything they wanted

Thanks for reviewing my last fic! This is the next one. I read one where Monica and Chandler couldn't have children, and that intrigued me. So, this is like that one, only not so much because it only focuses on that for a little while. It's mostly about their lives after that. Monica and Chandler have been married for about a year. Rachel was never pregnant in this fic. Sorry, that just makes things more complicated for me. Oh and the title of the fic comes from the song by Edwin McCain which will be in the next chapter. Have I talked long enough? On with the fic.....

Disclaimer: They so don't belong to me

Monica Bing paced in front of the bathroom door waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Her husband Chandler was wringing his hands on the couch. A year of marriage, and six months of trying to conceive, they had not gotten Monica pregnant. Six months wasn't that long of a time, Monica knew this, but wanting to be pregnant, and having children had been her dream for so long, that she didn't want anything to delay that. Chandler finally got up and took her hands in his and kissed them. The timer that they had set went off and they both looked at each other hoping that this was the time that it would happen. 

"I'll go look for you sweetie," Chandler said. Monica nodded numbly and waited for his answer. A minute later he came out again and uttered the two words that she didn't want to hear, "I'm sorry." She stifled a sob and ran from the room. Chandler dropped the test in the trash can before running after her into their bedroom. 

"Monica?" He found her on the bed curled in the fetal position. Her eyes were swollen and she was sobbing into a pillow that she was clutching to her chest.

"I know that we've only been trying for under a year, but why isn't it happening? Why Chandler? It's not fair," she began sobbing once more and Chandler took her into his arms and hugged her to him tightly. 

"It'll happen baby," he told her rocking her gently back and forth. "And when it does happen, think of how happy we'll be. And if worse comes to worse there are other options that we can try. But let's not think of that until we have to. It'll happen." He kept repeating that to himself. Half for her sake, and half for his. He had never wanted to be a father, maybe he was afraid that he'd do to his kids what his father had done to him, but the idea of having them with her. Well, that was different. That was special. She was special. They stayed like that for a little while, she had calmed down by that point, when they heard the door open. 

"Hey! Monica? Chandler? Are you guys home?" It was their friends Phoebe and Joey. Monica wiped the last of the remaining tears from her eyes and went out into the living room. Chandler followed close behind. They had not told their friends they were trying. At first it was because they had wanted it to be a surprise, and now it was because they didn't know what to tell. 

"You guys want some dinner?" Monica asked. Joey, of course, nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. "What do you want?"

"I have a mean craving for mac and cheese," Joey said. 

"Joe, that's a child's food," Phoebe admonished. The word child caused both Chandler and Monica to look at the other and Monica rubbed at her temples. Her head hurt from all the crying she had done. 

"When are you guys going to have kids?" Joey asked. "I want a little Joseph or Josephine to play with around here." That was it. That was what sent Monica to her bedroom stifling yet another sob that threatened to escape from her mouth. Chandler, forgetting that they had never told Joey or Phoebe about their baby woes, got very angry. He hated to see Monica this upset. 

"Why are you so stupid Joey? Now, you've gotten her all upset again! Don't you ever think before you open your mouth?" He slammed his fist on the table and ran after Monica. Joey had no idea what he had said to make them both so mad at him, but he and Phoebe followed wanting to find out. 

"Mon, shush, honey, it'll be okay," he told her trying to quiet her sobs. Joey and Phoebe stood outside the door trying to listen. 

"But Chandler! What if it isn't?" 

"It will be," he promised. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Monica's voice said as Joey and Phoebe took their cue and left the couple alone. 

"So, she just started sobbing and Chandler starting yelling?" Rachel asked when Joey and Phoebe relayed what had happened in the apartment. 

"You had mentioned kids?" Ross asked trying to piece in his head what could be happening with his little sister and his brother-in-law. 

"Do you think that she could have had a miscarriage and we didn't know about it?" Rachel asked. 

"She would've gone to the hospital, and we would have known that," Ross said.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "They've been keeping to themselves lately. It could've happened." 

"Should we ask?" Phoebe asked. "I mean if it did happen, I would like to know." They rest nodded their heads. 

"So would I," Rachel said. Stuck on the idea that Monica had had a miscarriage, they trooped up to the apartment and knocked on the door. They had barged in countless times, but this time they knocked. Chandler answered the door and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Joe, I'm sorry I yelled like that. It's just that you got Monica so upset and..." his voice trailed off.

"That's what we came to talk to you about," Ross said. "What's going on with you two?" 

"Did Monica have a miscarriage?" Phoebe blurted out.

"Pheebs," Rachel hissed. "We were going to ask subtly."

"No," he said shaking his head. "Monica didn't have a miscarriage. Come in, I guess we have to explain what's going on." He opened the door wider, and the four filed in. They sat on the couch and Chandler took a seat on the chair. Monica came out and sat on his lap and he kissed her forehead. 

"Are you okay Mon?" Rachel asked. 

"I've been better," Monica replied shrugging. "Physically? I'm fine." 

"What's going on?" Joey asked. 

"Monica and I have been trying to have a baby," Chandler sighed and said.

"That's so great!" They all said starting to make plans and pick names. 

"Why aren't you happy?" Rachel suddenly asked. 

"It's not that easy," Chandler said. "We've been trying for six months and no results. We've seen a doctor, and now we have to see a specialist." He held onto Monica's hand tightly as she sighed.

"Oh, God, Mon," Joey said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He felt like such a jerk .

"It's okay Joe," she said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired." Chandler kissed her hand and watched her retreat into the bedroom. 

"Six months isn't that long, we know that. We know that couples try for years, but it's Monica. She's been dreaming of this since she was like six," Chandler said. "And I just...I don't know what to do or say to make her feel any better." Rachel leaned forward and hugged Chandler.

"If there's anything that we can do," she told him. "Just say the words and we'll do it for you." 

"Thanks Rachel," Chandler said standing up. "I'm going to see how she's doing." He left the room and a silence fell like a veil. They got up and went over to Rachel and Joey's where they felt they could discuss what was happening freely.

"Did you ever wonder, if you were talking to God, and he sneezed, what you would say to him?" Joey wondered out loud to break the tension in the room. It was two months later, the doctors couldn't figure out what was going on with Chandler and Monica, but they still hadn't been able to conceive and Monica was at the end of her rope of patience. Chandler glanced over at Joey and shook his head. Phoebe, though, nodded and gave her opinion on the subject. 

"Oh I know," she said. "I always wondered if I could eat animal crackers, you know, cause I'm a vegetarian." Monica was pacing by the door of the bathroom and turned and flashed a look at Phoebe and Joey for them to stop talking. 

"Right, so we're just going to sit here and remain quiet," Joey said squirming under her glare. The timer went off and Monica and Chandler looked at each other.

"So..." she said. 

"I'll look," Chandler told her walking into the bathroom and picking up the pregnancy test. He came out and Monica waited with baited breath to his reply.

"It's negative isn't it?" She asked pacing back and forth to keep herself from breaking down.

"No..."he said.

"Did you say no? He said no, Chandler, did you say no?" 

"That's the words that came from my mouth, yes," he said. 

"So we're? I'm?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he said. "You're pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" Chandler swept her into a hug and kissed her deeply. 

"I'm pregnant?" She asked. He nodded and the rest of their friends jumped in and hugged her.

"Probably not good for the baby," Chandler mentioned and they let Monica out of the hug. She stood there shell-shocked and trying to replay the words in her head. 

_You're pregnant. We're going to have a baby! _

Three months later, Monica and Rachel and Phoebe were shopping for baby clothes. 

"Are you going to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl, or are you going to wait?" Rachel asked fingering the baby clothes. 

"Actually Chandler and I are going to find out, but keep it to ourselves," she told them.

"What? You can't do that!" Phoebe argued. 

"Of course we can," Monica said. "We're going to know what we're going to name him or her, and we're going to start buying things, but we're going to keep it to ourselves."

"Why?" Rachel said borderline whining.

"Because," Monica said sighing. "We just want something to be ours. Not that we don't love you, but we do everything with you. We got engaged with you right outside the door, we got married with you guys there. We found out that I was pregnant with you there, and sometimes we just want our own space."

"I can understand that," Rachel told Monica.

"You can?" Monica asked surprised.

"Sure," Rachel said. She leaned over to Monica. "You'll tell me right?"

"No," Monica said laughing. "We're not telling anyone. Did you not just listen to what I said?"

"I chose to ignore that part," Rachel said. Monica laughed again and made her way over to the cribs section. 

"We decided on a baby jungle animal theme," she said looking over the selection. 

"Oh that's so cute!" Phoebe said. "We can get the baby all kinds of stuffed animals, but of course it would help if we knew what you were having."

"Pheebs," Monica said. "We don't know yet, and you're not going to get me to tell. I'm not Rachel."

"Hey!" Rachel said. "I resent that." Monica and Phoebe shared a look and laughed as they went to the toy section of the store to look at stuffed animals. 

"So do you want to know what you're having?" the doctor asked Monica and Chandler. They shared an excited look and nodded. "Congratulations, you are having a little girl." 

"We're having a little girl," Chandler said kissing her. "She's going to look just like you." Monica smiled and repeated to herself. 

"A baby girl." They were in the car on the way back when Chandler brought up the dilemma of names. 

"We can't talk about it in front of the gang," he pointed out. Monica nodded.

"Well," she said. "I like Grace, and Annabelle, and Lauren." Chandler nodded. "What about you?"

"I like those, and I like Caitlin, and Eva, and Lydia," he told her. 

"We should make a list and think it over," Monica said pulling out a pen and a pad of paper.

"You carry around paper?" He asked.

"I put it in there especially for today," she explained. He just shook his head. She started biting her pen and thinking about it. She wrote down the names that they had just mentioned and started adding names and Chandler looked over once and a while and they talked about what they wanted to name her. When they got home, they were bombarded with questions, and though, they were begging to tell, they kept their mouths shut and stayed silent about the whole baby thing until they were in bed. Monica pulled out her baby name book. 

"Hmm," she said chewing on the her pen again. "Elena means light. And Grace means love and protection from God, unmerited favor."

"Those are nice," Chandler said. "Any more?" 

"Moira means wished for child," Monica said reading over her book. 

"Did you find any that you like yet?" Chandler asked.

"None that jump out at me yet," Monica sighed and flipped through more of the book reading the names. She sat up suddenly causing Chandler to jump at her sudden movements. 

"Find a name darling?" He asked sweetly. She waved her hand as she repeated the name that she liked. 

"Maura," she said. "Maura Bing. It says that it's probably a phonetic form of Moira, which means wished for child, or else it could possibly mean dark. It's not like either one of us has light hair, so I doubt that she will either. Either way, it's a perfect name!" (AN: I wanted to find an interesting name for them to use, and this is my friend's name and it means like four different things, but I liked those two meanings the best.) 

"Maura," Chandler said. "I love it."

"Really?" Monica questioned and smiled when Chandler nodded his head.

"It's a wonderful name sweetheart," he told her. "Middle name?" 

"Grace? Love and protection from God? Maura Grace Bing? Maura Grace Bing," she repeated. "Perfect." So they had a name. 

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Rachel questioned.

"Do you want to know what they're having or not?" Phoebe asked. It was a Saturday afternoon and Monica and Chandler were out shopping so Phoebe and Rachel had snuck into the apartment and were snooping around trying to find something that would give them a clue to what Monica was having. Rachel kneeled in front of the cedar chest in Monica's room. They had already gone through the one in the nursery finding nothing but baby blankets and clothes and diapers. Not a single thing that could have been strictly for a boy or a girl. There had been things on top of the cedar chest that had not been there before making Phoebe and Rachel figure that might be where she was hiding everything. They placed everything on top on the floor and found a blanket inside. 

"I thought we had it too," Rachel said. "It looks like it's all blankets."

"No its not," Phoebe said lifting the top two blankets out. There it was, pay dirt. A pink blanket that Monica had had embroidered with the name, that Rachel and Phoebe assumed, she had picked for the baby. 

"Maura," Rachel read running her fingers over the letters. "She's having a girl." Phoebe squealed with delight and they looked over the things. Pink clothes, and a silver rattle that had engraved _Maura Grace Bing. _They placed the things back in the chest and put the blankets back over it and then all the things that Monica had put on top of it. They hurried out of the apartment and had made it into Rachel's when they heard Monica and Chandler come home. Rachel was so excited, she wanted to tell someone other then her and Phoebe so bad. This is why they say I gossip, she thought to herself. 

"Chandler," Monica reached out for his hand and gripped it tightly in her own. 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He asked with concern.

"I think that it's time," she breathed heavily. 

"Okay," he jumped out of bed. "I can do this, we can do this. Are you okay?" 

"It hurts Chandler," she squeezed her eyes shut in pain and he helped her to her feet once the contraction was over and they made their way to a cab. Once they were at the hospital and Monica was situated, Chandler ran to the phone and called his friends. 

"Ross? Chandler, Monica went into labor," he said into the phone and then hung it up and called over Phoebe's and then Rachel and Joey's leaving the same three second speech as Ross's before hurrying back to Monica. The four all arrived about the same time and they paced back and forth in the waiting room for some kind of heads up to what was happening .

"I wonder what she'll have," Ross mused and Phoebe and Rachel just looked at each other. Chandler burst into the room and they all jumped to their feet and looked in anticipation at him.

"A baby girl, a beautiful baby girl!" He said. "Maura Grace."

"Can we go see them?" Ross asked. Chandler nodded and they followed him to Monica's room where she was holding a baby in her arms. 

"She's so tiny," Rachel breathed taking in the sight of the little girl in Monica's grasp. 

"She's so beautiful," Ross commented. 

"She's going to be a heartbreaker," Joey added and then, "What?" At their looks. They just laughed and shook their heads. 

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked reaching out her arms to hold the child. Monica smiled and transferred her daughter to Rachel's loving grasp. Chandler kissed his wife's head as she glanced up at him and took his hand in hers. Chandler remembered thinking that his life was perfect, and he wasn't focused on anything other than his daughter and wife. Everything else dimmed in importance when it came to them. 

~*Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm going to have a second chapter too, I'm working on it. *~


	2. I Could Not Ask For More

Hello! I had such a fabulous day! Musical was cancelled because of the band taking over the stage, and I got an A on my debate, and I got my note cards done for my research paper! Yay me! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This is about four years later. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Friends characters, ah, but what a world it would be if I did. 

"Maura Grace!" Monica yelled up the stairs of her house and waited for her daughter to come down and smile innocently at her. 

"What Momma?" Maura's dimples and dark curls made her mother and father both go weak in the knees and allow her to get away with basically anything. This time, though, Maura could see that her mother was angry. She had a pretty good idea why too.

"Maura, didn't I tell you only draw on paper?" 

"But Mommy, I couldn't find any!"

"So you drew on the wall?" 

"It was white too," Maura said biting her lip. A nervous habit picked up at some point. Monica looked at her daughter.

"Please go to your room Maura and sit in the time out chair until I tell you that it's okay," Monica admonished. 

"Not fair!" Maura wailed throwing herself at Monica's feet, at a last desperate attempt to get her mother to change her mind. 

"Maura," Monica began.

"Mommy! I'm sorry," Maura cried tears streaming down her pretty face. Chandler walked in the door at the point and heard Maura's screams and Monica trying to reason with the little girl.

"Mon?"

"Chandler, come here and calm your daughter down," Monica said over Maura. Chandler came into the hall and saw Maura's fists balled up as she was hitting the floor. 

"She is throwing a fit because I told her that she had to sit in the time out chair," Monica explained. 

"Why is she in the time out chair?" Chandler asked.

"She drew on the walls with marker," Monica said. 

"Maura, we told you about that," Chandler said kneeling to her height.

"But Daddy I don't want to go to the time out chair! It's not fair!" Chandler took his daughter in his arms and led her away from Monica who sighed and went into the living room to clean off the walls. They had been trying again for another baby, but like with Maura, it just wasn't happening the way Monica wanted. It didn't help that Rachel and Ross, who had gotten back together and got married, had three kids already. They had twins that were now going on three, and another baby girl that was one. Nina, Kyle, and Ashley. And Phoebe was pregnant with her first baby with her new husband Hank. Joey was still the womanizer he had always been. Monica wanted a sister or brother for Maura. A little while later, Monica had gotten the markers off the walls and Chandler brought Maura back down. Chandler and Maura were watching cartoons while Monica was reading her book when the doorbell rang and Monica answered it. Rachel was standing there looking tired and worn holding Ashley in her arms and Nina and Kyle fighting. 

"Hey Mon," Rachel said. "I had to get out of the house for a little while." Her and Ross had bought a slightly smaller house then Monica and Chandler a few streets over. It just seemed so much smaller because Monica and Chandler had two less people living with them. 

"Oh, come in," Monica said and Rachel flashed a grateful smile and followed Monica into the house. Maura was sweetly coloring when the three other children came in and Chandler, sensing that Rachel needed a break, took them up to Maura's playroom to give Rachel some space.

"Where's Ross?" Monica asked.

"Lecture," Rachel said sighing. "Why did we have to have so many kids so soon? Why didn't we just wait?" Monica shrugged thinking about how calm her life was compared to Rachel's right then. Her and Chandler had even made a down payment on a restaurant, which had been her dream since she was small. Rachel wasn't working anymore, three kids did that to you. Chandler came back into the room.

"Ash is asleep and the other three are coloring and watching a movie in the playroom," Chandler told her sitting next to his wife. "Long day?"

"You have no idea," Rachel said. 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Maura decided to draw on the walls with markers today," Monica offered. 

"Ha, Mon, that happens all the time in our house," Rachel said. Chandler kissed Monica on the temple as Rachel vented and then turned to her usual gossip giving Monica the lowdown on what she knew. 

"Still want more kids?" Chandler whispered. Monica hit him playfully.

"Go check on the kids again," she told him and he got up and walked up the stairs to the playroom. Kyle and Nina were fighting again, but Ashley was still sleeping and Maura was coloring in her book and was humming to herself. 

"Hi Daddy," she said when he came into the room. He broke up Nina and Kyle and looked again over at his daughter. She smiled with her dimples showing and he smiled back at her. If we can't have more kids, he thought, she's enough. In bed that night, he watched Monica sleep as it rained outside. Thunder crashed and a knock on the door woke Monica from her slumber. Maura came running into her parent's room.

"The thunder scares me Mommy," Maura said. 

"Come here baby," Monica said patting the bed next to her. Maura jumped in and cuddled next to her mother as Chandler covered the two of them up and smiled at them as they both fell asleep. He resumed his position and watched their rhythmic breathing. Maura looked so much like Monica that he was amazed. 

__

Lying here with you, 

Listening to the rain

Smiling just to see

The smile upon your face

And these are the moments 

I thank God that I'm alive

And these are the moments

I'll remember all my life

I've found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

"Phoebe had her baby," Hank told Monica on the phone. "A boy, Stephen."

"Oh that's so great," Monica told him. "Chandler and I will try to get there as soon as we can." She told Chandler and they decided to take Maura with them when they went. She hardly ever got herself into trouble and she was usually a very easy, calm child. They got into Chandler's car and drove there to find Rachel already in the room with Phoebe and Hank and the new baby.

"Where's Ross?" Chandler asked holding Maura in his arms. 

"At home with the kids," Rachel said. Monica was finally accepting that Maura was going to be her only child, and she was okay with it. Her and Chandler could do a lot more things then Rachel and Ross could because it was much easier to convince people to watch only one child then three. Part of her still ached when she thought about it, but she had come to terms with the fact that she would only have one child. 

"I'm going to go get some coffee," she said leaving the room.

"Hey Rachel? Can you keep an eye on Maura for me?" Chandler asked following his wife out into the hallway. They made their way to the machine and were waiting for the coffee when Monica grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Mon? Are you okay?" He asked concern edging into his voice. 

"I...uh...I just feel really dizzy," she said before closing her eyes to regain her composure. 

"Let's go sit down," Chandler said and she nodded but as she took a step, she fell into his arms. "Monica?" He called for a doctor who took her away from him telling him to wait there. He ran back to tell his friends what had happened and where he would be. 

"Chandler? What's the matter?" Rachel asked when he burst into the room.

"It's Monica, she just passed out," he said. "I'm going to go stay with her, will you stay here with Maura?"

"Of course, come tell us when you find out why she fainted," Phoebe said. He nodded.

"It's probably nothing," he told them. "She didn't have breakfast this morning." They nodded, but saw that he was more worried than he was showing. He found Monica awake and sitting in an examining room.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming in and taking her hand. 

"Yes, of course I am," she said smiling. 

"So why did you faint?" He asked. "I mean...I've never seen you do that before. What happened?" She just smiled at him as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm pregnant again," she told him. 

"Are you serious?" He asked hugging her tightly. She nodded grinning. He kissed her all over her face. "I'm so happy that you're okay. That we're going to be parents again. That Maura will have a sister or brother."

"I know," Monica said finally crying the tears that had been building up. 

"Oh, Mon," he breathed kissing her again. 

Looking in your eyes

Seeing all I need

Everything you are

Is everything to me

These are the moments

I know heaven must exist

And these are the moments 

I know all I need is this

I have all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

"Would you like to know what you're having?" The doctor asked. Monica nodded and Chandler took her hand as they waited. "A healthy baby girl."

"Another girl," Chandler whispered to her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. When they got home, Maura was dying to know what had happened.

"You're going to have a little sister," Monica told her. 

"A sister? Wow! That's so much better then a brother," Maura said excitedly. Monica and Chandler laughed. "What are you going to name her?" 

"Well, we haven't thought of that yet honey," Chandler said. He looked over at Monica who was deep in thought. 

"Can I help pick the name?" Maura asked. 

"What about if we let you pick a few names and we pick our favorite?" Monica suggested to her daughter. Maura seemed to like this idea and ran off to pick her names that she liked. 

"Are you sure about this?" Chandler asked. Monica shrugged. 

"I want her to be a part of this," Monica said. Chandler just hopped that this wouldn't backfire. Monica went into the living room and started reading a book, and so he grabbed the newspaper and sat next to her reading when about an hour later, Maura reappeared.

"Mommy? Daddy? I made a list," she told them proudly. Monica and Chandler set down their reading materials to listen to their daughter. 

"Let's hear," Chandler said. 

"Okay, here are the names: Hannah, Chloe, Rebecca, and Alyssa." Monica and Chandler were surprised that Maura had picked those names. Chandler had been sure she would come down with a list of her favorite cartoon characters.

"Oh," Maura said smiling. "And Barbie." Monica nodded.

"Let Mommy and Daddy talk it over and we'll get back to you." Maura seemed satisfied and ran off to her bedroom. 

"So?" Chandler said. "What one did you like the best? How about we both say the one we liked at the same time." He counted to three and on three they both opened their mouths and said,

"Alyssa." They both smiled.

"Middle name?" Monica asked. 

"How about Alyssa Jane? I know how big you are on the meanings of names, and Jane is the feminine form of John which means God has been gracious," Chandler said. Monica gave him a surprised look. "What? You left the baby name book out again!" She just giggled. 

"Alyssa Jane and Maura Grace Bing," she replied tossing the name around in her head before nodding. "Perfect." Maura came back into the room.

"Did you pick a name yet Momma?" 

"Yes, what do you think of Alyssa Jane?" 

"That was one of my names!" Maura exclaimed. 

"We know," Chandler said smiling at his daughter. "Come here." Maura ran over and hopped onto his lap and sat with her parents as they talked about the new baby.

"The baby's room looks really pretty," Maura told her mother. "What did my room look like when I was a baby?"

"It had stuffed animals everywhere, not unlike your room now," Chandler teased. Maura giggled.

"Daddy," she said. "Don't complain, you were the one who bought them in the first place." Chandler grinned at his wife over Maura's head. 

"Guilty," he told her kissing her on the forehead. Maura ran and got a book for them to read as the three sat on the couch and read it together. 

__

I could ask for more than this time together

Could not ask for more than this time with you

And every prayer has been answered

And every dream now has come true

Right here in this moment 

Is that where I'm meant to be

Here with you, here with me

Maura ran to answer the phone as Monica tended to Alyssa who was a year old. 

"Hello? Hi Aunt Rachel," Maura said into the phone. "Hold on let me get her." She dropped the phone and ran upstairs where Monica was finishing putting Alyssa down for a nap. "Mommy, it's for you." Monica nodded and walked out to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey Mon, it's Rachel," Rachel said. "I just haven't talked to you in awhile and the baby is sleeping, so I have a chance to talk finally." Rachel had had another baby, this time a boy named Gregory. 

"It's funny," Rachel said interrupting Monica in her thoughts.

"What's funny?" Monica asked.

"I guess I always figured you to be the one with four kids, and me to only have one or two," Rachel said.

"Yeah, so did I," Monica agreed. 

"Oh no! Kyle put that down! Monica, I have to go," with that Rachel hung up the phone and Monica saw Maura sitting on the stool in the kitchen coloring. 

"Can I color too baby?" Monica asked. Maura nodded pushing a coloring book over to her mother.

"Mommy?" 

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm glad I only have one sister," Maura said. "Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross's is like a zoo." Monica had to laugh at that and kissed Maura on the forehead. The door opened and Chandler came in.

"Daddy!" Maura dropped her crayon and ran to him. He scooped her up and kissed her nose. 

"Don't I get a kiss?" Monica asked grinning as he leaned forward and kissed her too. 

"Alyssa sleeping?" He asked noticing the house was quiet. 

"Yes," Monica said. "And Maura and I were coloring."

"Does Mommy stay in the lines?" Chandler asked. 

"Not very well," Maura said. 

"Really?" Monica asked grinning. "The tickle monster doesn't like that! He's going to get you!" Chandler put Maura on the floor and Monica chased her around tickling her and the two of them laughing. Alyssa's cries interrupted and Monica sighed.

"She's been cranky all day," Monica said. 

"I'll get her," Chandler assured her and hurried to the nursery where their youngest daughter was screaming at the top of her lungs. Like her older sister, she looked the most like Monica, but her hair was lighter. She calmed when she saw her father. 

"Da!" She exclaimed. She had started talking a week or so ago and it still made both her parents excited to hear. 

"Hi sweetie," he took her out of the crib and held her to him rocking her back and forth. "Why are you crying? Are you hungry? Do you need changed?"

"Cha," she answered starting to cry again. 

"I can do that," Chandler told her and laid her on the changing table. Monica and Maura were getting dinner ready down in the kitchen, so Chandler took Alyssa down to them. Maura was setting the table.

"Look Daddy, I didn't drop a single plate!" There were all plastic anyways, because Maura liked to help, but Monica didn't like having her plates broken. 

"That's great honey," Chandler said placing Alyssa in her highchair and helping Maura finishing setting the table. 

"The forks go on the other side Daddy!" Maura admonished. 

"You're getting yelled at by a six year old," Monica noticed and Chandler stuck out his tongue at her. 

"Mature," Monica commented as Maura giggled. 

"Mommy's going to send you to the time out chair," Maura told her father. "Put him in the time out chair Mommy!" Maura said clapping her hands. Alyssa, who usually did everything her older sister did, began clapping too and giggling. Monica laughed and Chandler tickled both his daughters. 

"Another normal dinner in the Bing household," Monica commented as the chaos continued. 

And these are the moments 

I thank God that I'm alive

And these are the moments 

I'll remember all my life

I've got all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

Could not ask for more than this time with you

"Momma! Tell Kyle to stop hitting me with the doll! That hurts!" Alyssa's little voice cried from the living room as Rachel and Monica both sighed on cue and then yelled for their respective children.

"Kyle!" Rachel said. "I talked to you about this!" Kyle looked sheepishly at his feet. 

"Sorry Mom," he said. He ran off and Rachel sighed. 

"Alyssa? Are you okay?" Monica asked her three year old with concern. Alyssa was holding her arm and crying. Both parents were extremely overprotective of both girls. Alyssa, noting that she could milk this, nodded bravely and climbed into her mother's lap. Monica let her sit there as she talked to her friends. Chandler came in and noticed Alyssa sitting in Monica's lap and picked her up and kissed her nose.

"How's your arm now baby?" He asked.

"Better," she sniffled. 

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Can I go play now?" He laughed and placed her on the floor and watched as she ran into the living room with her sister and cousins. Maura and Alyssa surprisingly got along very well and hardly ever argued, but when they did, it was like World War III. They had both inherited Monica's ability to fight until she was blue in the face, and her stubbornness, so they both argued until neither one remembered what had started the fight in the first place. Maura was now eight, and Alyssa missed her when she was in school, but now she was in preschool. The afternoons were just Monica and Alyssa and they would pick up Maura and then go home and wait for Chandler. 

"So Mon? How's the restaurant going?" Joey asked. 

"I had to wait two hours there the other night to get a table," Phoebe complained. "I said that I knew the owner, but they just thought I was lying, so I was screwed out of a table faster." They all laughed. 

"Next time, just call us," Monica told Phoebe. Phoebe nodded.

"Will do," she said smiling. They all sat around discussing their lives, something that they used to do quite often, but it seemed they never did anymore. Everyone was too busy with their lives and their children, well, except Joey obviously. Chandler had been right, Joey probably would end up living over Monica and Chandler's garage. Joey was finally settling down a little, he had a steady girlfriend named Rebecca. Monica often looked at her children and wondered what she would do without them. Chandler had slipped an arm around his wife and watched her face as she talked to their friends. Something that he actually did quite often. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered causing her to blush and smile at him.

"You're not so bad either," she told him. 

"Really?" 

"Yep, I don't think that I could be married to anyone but you," she assured him. 

"Well, that's good information to know," he teased. "That way if you ever get mad at me I can remember that you wouldn't ever want to be married to anyone but me."

"That's right. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Could you see yourself married to anyone but me?"

"Maybe Kathy," he said and she hit him. "What was that for? I'm kidding. Mon, I love you more then anything, well, you and the girls. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I know that I couldn't imagine not waking up to you every day. Is that sappy enough for you?"  
"Yes," she said smiling. "And I forgive you on the Kathy comment."

"Thanks," he kissed her and when they broke apart they noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Monica asked.

"You do that all the time," Rachel said.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"You go off into your own little world and leave the rest of us behind," Ross said. 

"Oh," Monica bit her lip. "Sorry, go on with what you were talking about." 

"Okay," Rachel said smiling at the couple. "So anyway...." 

__

And every prayer has been answered

And every dream now has come true

Right here in this moment 

Is that where I'm meant to be

Here with you, here with me

I could not ask for more

Then the love you give me

Cause it's all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

And I could not ask for more

~*That's it! I hope that you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you thought of it!*~


End file.
